


Folie à Deux

by macabreverbosity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Hux and Kylo have issues, I think this is fluffy so..., Implied/Referenced Murder, M/M, Madness, Retrospective, Which surprisingly is quite a lot, World Domination, as much as a couple of power hungry war mongering mass murderers can be, mentions of gore, okay i'm done, sorry mom sorry god, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreverbosity/pseuds/macabreverbosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What many people failed to see—to their determent—was that Kylo Ren was wholly insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folie à Deux

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing that wouldn't leave me alone. No one asked for this but here we are. Enjoy

What many people failed to see—to their determent—was that Kylo Ren was wholly insane.

Hux saw this. Saw it in the gleaming fanaticism in the other man's eyes. Saw it in his fierce and unyielding devotion to the First Order's cause as well as his own personal cause—finding and effectively ending Skywalker.

Hux saw this all and saw his own madness mirrored in Kylo Ren, hating the analog he found in the other man. Hux even understood it.

On the basest and most primal of levels, he and Kylo Ren were the same type of beast. Fierce, vicious, unyielding, and brutally intense. Where Hux had been trained to be a force of precise and calculated destruction, Kylo Ren was a blunt instrument—wildly swinging and hacking, gore and carnage left in his wake. They both reveled in it, truth be told.

There was something to be said for the way they were raised, Hux supposed. Something to be desired, most would presume. A weakness, perhaps, others would say.

Hux knew it for a fact that it was perhaps their greatest strength.

He knew it, blood drenched on his first field mission when he'd slaughtered a resistance fighter who had uncovered his sniper's nest.

He knew it when he felt exultation rather than horror. It was power he felt not weakness.

He knew it as he pulled the trigger again and again.

Kylo was no better. He was a weapon of unfathomable destruction and brute force, the absolute embodiment of the Dark side and the Light. It made him unstable; unpredictable.

Kylo Ren had not always been as such. However, he did not regret the circumstances of his ascent, as he preferred to think of it. He had risen, in a sense, far higher than he’d anticipated; become far more than he’d ever dreamed of. His sanity was but a small price. His head was a nightmarish dreamscape of wet ash and dying screams. He could not fathom a world beyond it.

Kylo Ren found a kindred spirit in General Hux. He had a modicum of respect for the General of the First Order; He admired Hux’s power—because Kylo wielded more than he—and he admired Hux’s control—because he had none himself.

Ridding himself of the fetters of his former life had been necessary. Later it had become a pleasure.

Working together had been an exercise in futility. They had wildly varying ideas on how things ought to be run. The goal was always common but where Hux would rather engineer destruction on a colossal and premeditated level with minimal casualties to the Order, Kylo would insist on reckless melee assaults that would entail loses in personnel that the Order could not afford; the troops were not expendable clones and thus were rather limited in number.

To the outsider this dissidence seemed to justify hatred but to the two involved it was perhaps closer to foreplay than anything else. They both enjoyed it, the aggressive repartee. It was challenging, and it was what they brought out in one another.

Kylo recalls the first time Hux had casually touched him, he’d felt the touch like a punch to the solar plexus;  felt as though his skin were on fire, a star gone super nova. He recalls the first time Hux had touched him with any sort of intent, it had felt like his world had collapsed in on itself. He recalls the first time he had felt the General inside him, their thoughts syncing; their minds laid bare to one another. Hux had not backed down, he’d stared back at Kylo, mirroring his intensity. Their worlds had narrowed down into one focal point, an iron bond springing from that common origin.

They would not gentle one another, no. They would not tame each other, would not tame the savage parts in one another; rather they would nourish them. Cultivate their blood lust and madness into a weapon of its own. They would drown the galaxy in blood. It would be terrifying. It would be beautiful and Kylo could see it as clear as a vision.

Each on their own was a force to be regarded but together…together they would burn the very galaxy to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr [here](murderdollls.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
